


Study Date

by for-the-glory-of-dragons (forthegloryofdragons)



Series: Jlaire Week July 2nd - July 8th 2018 [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jlaire Week, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/for-the-glory-of-dragons
Summary: Jim isn't having much luck with his studies. Claire comes over to help.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Homework
> 
> It's fluffy this time, I promise. Not angst. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Math. The one thing Jim hated more than anything else in the world. The bane of his existence. Specifically algebra. Numbers were confusing as they were, but throw in the alphabet to complicate his life even more? No, thank you. He would very much rather take an entire day of training in the Hero’s Forge. It would be so much more productive, and at least he wouldn’t be faced with the temptation to fall asleep at his desk, as uncomfortable as it would be.

Unfortunately, that was the price to pay for keeping up two lives at once. He didn’t have much of a choice. Blinky was all for him continuing his education, and had told him to take the weekend off from his Trollhunter duties to focus on his studies. Grateful as he was, he desperately wanted to get moving. Blinky, and later AAARRRGGHH!!! when he refused to back down, had argued that he could afford to miss a day or two of training. He couldn’t postpone his finals.

Jim slouched over his textbook with a pen in his hand. He pored over the questions that had stopped making sense a while ago. He shifted, rubbing the ache in his neck to soothe the discomfort of sitting at his desk for what felt like forever. A quick glance at his bedside alarm clock told him it had been three hours.

Scanning through the equations, he found that he remembered nothing from the last four pages. No wonder nothing was making sense anymore.

He sighed in resignation and capped his pen. He stretched his arms, leaning back as far as he could without falling backwards. He pushed away from the desk and stood, wincing at his stiff joints. He hated being so inactive.

His phone vibrated on his bed. Scrolling through the texts he had missed, all from Toby, he found the most recent one from Claire.

“How’s the study day going?”

He typed in a quick reply. “About as well as I expected.”

A minute later, Claire emerged from a shadow portal with a book bag in hand. “I heard someone was having trouble with algebra,” she said, stepping out and closing the portal.

“If only house calls were always this easy,” he joked, taking the bag and setting it on his bed. “Thanks for coming.”

“Honestly?” She stowed her shadow staff with practiced ease and fixed her amused gaze on him. “I was waiting for you to call for help.”

“You make me sound like a damsel in distress,” he laughed. “I’m supposed to be the knight in shining armour.”

“Your words, not mine,” she snickered. She made herself comfortable at the foot of his bed while he gathered his own books from the desk. He sat beside her and pulled his feet up so he could lean against the wall. She shrugged off her shoes and did the same. “So what am I saving you from this time?”

Hours passed as Claire explained each problem until he could work it out on his own. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t ignore that she had slowly begun to lean closer to him until her head was resting on his shoulder. He thought nothing of it, and leaned against her head. He only started to worry when her voice weakened to a quiet whisper. Her eyes were closed. From that angle, he could see the way her eyelashes softly brushed against her cheeks as she slept. He admired that she could focus for this long, really, but even the best students needed to rest.

With a quiet laugh, he shifted slightly to let her relax a little more. She hummed, a small smile playing on her lips. He cracked a smile of his own and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

How had he gotten lucky enough to call himself her boyfriend?

He had to wake her up eventually to get her home before his mom found her, or her parents found her missing, but for now, he chose to let her rest for a few minutes, at least until he required her assistance again. As he read through the pages of their combined notes, his eyelids grew heavier. As he drifted into the most peaceful sleep he’d had since entering the Darklands, he thought only of how he didn’t want to leave this moment.

* * *

When Barbara walked in after her night shift at the hospital that morning, she fully expected to be greeted by the aroma of a good breakfast being cooked up in the kitchen. She had even been looking forward to it after the long night she’d had. She mentally kicked herself. It wasn’t even Jim’s job to look after her. She sighed and searched around for any sign of her son. Finding no note on the fridge and the entire first floor empty, she trudged up the stairs and cracked his bedroom door open.

This, she hadn’t seen coming.

Textbooks had been discarded and worksheets were crumpled on the floor beside the bed where the young couple held each other close, snoring lightly. She knew her son pulled late nights frequently, despite her warnings to watch out for his health. His permanent eye bags were proof of that. She just hadn’t been aware of the Nuñez girl’s involvement in his late-night study sessions.

She chuckled at the thought of her son trying to explain his girlfriend being in his bed. It would be fun to mess with them a little, but she would spare him the embarrassment for now. If the sun shining in their eyes hadn’t woken them up, she was sure they’d be out for a while. It was a Sunday. No harm in letting them sleep in a little.

She dug out a spare blanket from Jim’s closet and threw it over them. She nearly cooed at how they pulled each other closer, hiding in the warmth of the blanket.

She snuck out of the room, shut the door quietly and went about her day, the image of her son and his girlfriend never once failing to make her smile.


End file.
